


every time we touch

by fiveyaaas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BRI I HOPE YOU’RE HAPPY, Crack, Crack and Angst, F/M, Insofar as it is indeed, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, This is crack that treats itself way too seriously, This is my fiftieth fic pls celebrate my power, and nelly’s hot in herre and smack that by akon, and that’s just how it be, bc i needed to channel horniness to the level of melodrama, bc you sent that cursed BULLSHIT, but i’m different, but that’s different, cursed abo fic, i listened to middle school dance vibe playlists, i wrote 1.4 k words in an HOUR, pls celebrate my lack of shit to do in quarantine, pls celebrate the fact that I wrote a CRACK FIC for number 50, really get those horny melodrama juices FLOWING, rip to people who expected a serious omegaverse fic, sometimes you gotta spray a man with a spray bottle, to keep his horniness from causing doomsday, well ok I have a serious one coming for kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: Five knows that when it’s over he’ll be able to see her. He’ll be able to hold her in his arms and be with her not because biology asked it, but because he wanted it. Because he’d waited his life for her, and he wanted her.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	every time we touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soitgoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soitgoes/gifts).



> This is for Bri, who FORCED me to write this. Hope this is cursed enough because it was written in exactly one hour, and I feel like an hour to write people being melodramatically horny just feels right.

It was like he was Pyramus and she was Thisbe, only a wall apart but lifetimes away. She slams her fists against the wall, screams out his name, begs for them to get her out of there. Only Five could get her out, but he couldn’t. She could hear his grunts of pain as he tried to tear the wall from them, knowing that his fingertips were likely coated in blood from the plaster as hers were. 

“Let me out,” she pleads to him, and the wounded noise that escapes him tells her much more than if he had given a thousand speeches. “Five,  _ please!” _

She hears him start to sob, hears the broken noises escape his throat as he sinks to his knees and starts to slam his forehead against the wall instead.  _ He’s given up,  _ she thinks.  _ He’s given up on me. _

* * *

It turns out that Five actually does  _ not  _ draw the line at biting. Diego finds this out when he walks into the alpha’s entrapment, unable to teleport from an injection Grace had given him when he’d tried to teleport to Vanya’s room just now. 

He finds out, of course, because, when he walks in with a tray of food that is laced with even more drugs to keep him from teleporting and plowing into Vanya until she’s pregnant with his child, he sinks his canines so far into Diego’s skin that he wonders if they’ll detach from Five’s gums and he’d ironically have more of that little bastard inside of him than Vanya. 

“What the fuck, Five?” Diego snaps, pulling away and pulling out the spray bottle.  _ Positive punishment _ , Grace explained earlier as she started filling spray bottles with water and handing them out to the others,  _ is necessary for some alphas.  _ Five growled at the spray bottle, grabbed it from Diego’s hand, and chucked it at the wall. 

It is a grave mistake, on both of their parts. The omega on the other side of the wall, placed there in hopes their scents would somehow calm the other down, starts crying and begging for Five again. 

Five charges to the door, but Diego slams the tray against the top of his head, running outside of the door after abandoning the tray of food and locking it behind him. If Five had truly wanted to eat, that’s his problem now.

* * *

He awakens to Vanya’s tears again, frowning at the discarded food and the now locked door. He crawls back to the wall, trying to mumble reassurances to Vanya through it. 

“It’ll be okay,” Five says, leaning against the door and staring at his bloodied hands. He’d tried his damn best to get to her, but he couldn’t. His entire life had been spent failing her, his mate, he supposes. And he only had himself to blame. Weakly, he continues, “I’ll make it okay, Vanya.”

“I need you,” she says to him softly. He chokes, feeling saltwater tears form against his eyes, feeling the guilt form barbs in his throat that he tries to force down with a swallow of his breath. “Please, Five, please. I’ll do anything. I just need you. I  _ need _ you.” 

He presses his hand against the wall, knowing she was pressing her palm against the same place in the matter-of-fact way he knew the sun would rise in the east or that she belonged to him and he belonged to her. “I will do everything I can to get to you,” he promises his omega. 

“I need you, alpha,” she whispers, and he feels the barbs detach from his throat and instead coat his skin. He starts to desperately tear at the wall again, hearing the pained noises she makes as he is yet again unsuccessful. 

* * *

Allison’s rumor has been used on both of them to be incapable of breaking the wall, though they’d also been rumored to forget it. She watches them over the monitors, sobbing for each other, twin souls with twin bloodied hands. 

“We could let them go,” Allison suggests to the others. “How  _ bad _ could it possibly be?”

The answer? 

It could cause the apocalypse. 

So, yeah, it wasn’t going to happen. 

In fact, before Vanya had gotten the first heat after coming off her pills, she had insisted that all of them keep her and Five apart. Five had agreed, knowing that the sheer emotions both of them would be experiencing  _ alone  _ were dangerous enough for her. If they had been put together, the world would undoubtedly end. 

And, well, doomsday happening from horniness would be at least the  _ second  _ most embarrassing and shameful way the Hargreeves had managed to end the world. 

So, she digresses as the others chide her gently, but she goes back and watches them cry out for each other on the cameras, wishing this could be different and they could be happy for once in their lives. 

* * *

Vanya manages to fall asleep after she asks Grace for something to aid it. 

She knows that if she cannot sleep, it will only exacerbate the emotions she’s feeling, that her ordering them to keep her away from Five would have been in vain. 

Her palm presses to the wall beside her as she stretches out with a pillow and blanket, and she falls asleep facing Five as if the direction they would always instinctually face would be to one another. 

* * *

Klaus tries to comfort Vanya when she awakens and he brings her food, but she doesn’t move, staring at the wall like it’s a rainy window and she’s in a coming of age film. 

* * *

Five tells her everything he can about what his life was like without her. He admits that he knew that she was his mate as long as he can remember, just that he didn’t really ever know what it had meant for a very long time. His mouth shapes the words he’d been wanting to say for forty five years, and she says she loves him too. 

* * *

Luther knows that Five is inconsolable, so he just brings him his food and watches him tiredly and brokenly stare up at him, too defeated to even fight back anymore. 

* * *

“You know something?” Vanya says to the wall, wondering if she had truly and fully lost her mind. If Five had just been a dream all along, that she was still waiting for him to come home, had just left the peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich on the counter and flicked on the lights hours before and would wake up again without him. Maybe this was her punishment for being ordinary, that she wasn’t actually extraordinary at all, that she was actually just a lonely and sad woman in an empty apartment. 

“What?” Five asks her, and her heart pounds. If he is not real, at least he is a good dream. 

“I used to wait for you, always, to come home. I’d make you a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich and turn on the lights,” Vanya says. “Remember how you used to be afraid of the dark? That you wouldn’t admit it, but we all knew?”

“Yeah, V,” Five murmurs, voice exhausted. “I remember.” 

“I never lost hope,” Vanya confesses. “I just didn’t express that because I didn’t want people to think me naive.” 

Five makes a small noise, banging his fist weakly to the wall, like it’ll get him to her. 

“But you did come home,” Vanya tells him. “You came home and you saved me. You are everything I could want in a mate.” 

He whimpers softly, and she starts trying to tear down the wall again too. 

* * *

Ben knows that the two people he’d once considered best friends will not be able to see one another, but he wishes for the life of him that he could change it. They’d wanted one another for as long as he had been their friend, but they were never able to form the words, never able to understand those feelings. Then, Five had gone, and it hadn’t mattered anymore at all. 

* * *

Five knows that when it’s over he’ll be able to see her. He’ll be able to hold her in his arms and be with her not because biology asked it, but because he wanted it. Because he’d waited his life for her, and he wanted her. 

But when he tries to blink to the other side of the wall and crashes into the wall, splitting his lips and bending his nose out of shape, he cannot bring himself to care. 

He needs her  _ now,  _ and he’s waited too long. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this bullshit 🤧🤧 Also, if any of y’all have read all fifty of my fics, PLEASE comment because I gotta write you a fic in congratulations for having the ability to power through all of them. Realizing this was my fiftieth fic made me stupid sentimental LMAO.


End file.
